googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Ectulinoogol
I missed next numbers of Username5243. if you noticed that some of this numbers are equal to numbers for which pages already were done in this wikia, please let me know. 1. Binary-Gootirol =\(2\uparrow30\) 2. Dooqnicol \(=10\uparrow \uparrow500\) 3. Dooqtol =\(10\uparrow \uparrow25\) 4. Octal-Doodcol\( =8\uparrow \uparrow10\) 5. Duodecimal-Doogol \(=12\uparrow \uparrow100\) 6. Hexadecimal-Doogol \(=6\uparrow \uparrow100\) 7. Googolduplexiduduex \(=10\uparrow \uparrow10\uparrow \uparrow googolduplex\) 8. Binary-Toogol\(= 2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 9. Binary-Tooquol \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow4\) 10. Binary-Tooqnol \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow5\) 11. Binary-Toodcol \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow10\) 12. Binary-Toohfol \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow50\) 13. Binary-Toomol \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow1000\) 14. Ternary-Gootol \(=3\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 15. Ternary-Toodcol \(=3\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow10\) 16. Ternary-Toomol \(=3\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow1000\) 17. Quaternary-Toogol =\(4\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 18. Octal-Toogol\( =8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 19. Octal-Toodcol\( =8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow10\) 20. Duodecimal-Toogol \(=12\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 21. Hexadecimal-Toogol \(=16\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 22. Toogolunex \(=10\uparrow( 10\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100) \) 23. Binary-Googoltrex\( =2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow100\) 24. Ternary-Googoltrex\( =3\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow3\uparrow100\) 25. Octal-Googoltrex \(=8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow8\uparrow100\) 26. Hexadecimal-Googoltrex \(=16\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow16\uparrow100\) 27. Hexadecimal-Googoltrex =???\(=16\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow16\uparrow \uparrow100\) 28. Binary-Googolplexitrex \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow2\uparrow100\) 29. Binary-Doogoltrex \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow100\) 30. Octal-Doogoltrex \(=8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow8\uparrow \uparrow100\) 31. Hexadecimal-Googoltrex \(=16\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow16\uparrow100\) 32. Hexadecimal-Googoltrex\( =???= 16\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow16\uparrow \uparrow100\) 33. Binary-Googolduexitrex\( =2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow100\) 34. Binary-Doogolplexitrex \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow100\) 35. Googolduduexitrex\(= 10\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow( 10\uparrow \uparrow10\uparrow \uparrow10\uparrow100) \) 36. Googoltriduexitrex \(=10\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow (10\uparrow \uparrow (10\uparrow \uparrow10\uparrow \uparrow10\uparrow100)) \) 37. Binary-Toogolplex \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 38. Octal-Toogolplex\( =8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow8\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 39. Binary-Toogolduplex \(=2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow2\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow100\) 40. Megoogol \(= 100,1100=\{10,10,100 \}\) 41. Meg-Googol \(= 101,1100=\{ 10,100, 1,2\}\) 42. Meg-Doogol \(= 102,1100=\{ 10,100, 2,2\}\) 43. Meg-Toogol \(= 103,1100=\{ 10,100, 3,2\}\) 44. Meg-Tetoogol \(= 104,1100=\{ 10,100, 4,2\}\) 45. Dumegoogol \(= 100,2100=\{ 10,10,100, 2\}\) 46. Dumeg-Googol \(= 101,2100=\{ 10,100, 1,3\}\) 47. Dumeg-Doogol \(= 102,2100=\{ 10,100, 2,3\}\) 48. Trumegoogol \(= 100,3100=\{ 10,10,100, 3\}\) 49. Tetrumegoogol \(= 100,4100=\{ 10,10,100, 4\}\) 50. Pentumegoogol \(= 100,5100=\{ 10,10,100, 5\}\) 51. Hexumegoogol = \(100,6100=\{ 10,10,100, 6\}\) 52. Heptumegoogol \(= 100,7100=\{10,10,100, 7\}\) 53. Octumegoogol \(= 100,8100=\{ 10,10,100, 8\}\) 54. Ennumegoogol \(= 100,9100=\{ 10,10,100, 9\}\) 55. Dekumegoogol \(= 100,10100=\{ 10,10,100, 10\}\) 56. Gigoogol \(= 100,0,1100 =\{10,10,100,100\}\) --Denis Maksudov (talk) 09:54, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Here's some equalities I found: # Binary-Gootirol = binary-gobycrumb # Dooqnicol = googolding # Dooqtol = minnow # Duodecimal-Doogol = duodecimal-giggol # Hexadecimal-Doogol = hexadecimal-giggol # Binary-Toogol = binary-gaggol # Octal-Toogol = octal-gaggol # Duodecimal-Toogol = duodecimal-gaggol # Hexadecimal-Toogol = hexadecimal-gaggol # Toogolunex = gaggolunex The entries beyond this one assumes the equality between Username5243's array notation and Bowers' array notation you wrote above is actually true: # Megoogol = boogol # Meg-Googol = corporal # Dumegoogol = biggol # Trumegoogol = baggol # Tetrumegoogol = beegol # Pentumegoogol = bigol # Hexumegoogol = boggol # Heptumegoogol = bagol Other than that, I see no equalities. But beware with numbers with hyphens in them; articles for versions with the second word starting in lowercase (ex. Binary-gootirol versus Binary-Gootirol) may exist, in which case such articles should be moved to the second-word-in-caps version. However, if the second-word-in-lowercase version is a redirect, then leave it there and create a new redirect for the second-word-in-caps version. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:41, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Renamed Numbers This number has been renamed ectulinoogol. See the source page. I will move it now. ARsygo (talk) 14:31, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Note on former name I've been updating the names and definitions of numbers by Username5243, and when listing former names, I list former googolisms that had the same definition as the current one. I'm also assuming that the reduction of prefix levels (ex. Megoogol → Kiloogol) and the Exulinoogol → Ectulinoogol rename happened at the same time (on March 18, 2017 or earlier), so I'm going to do the following: * Remove the former name on the Ectulinoogol article (as the definitions of old Exulinoogol = 100{1}0,0,0,0,0,1100 and current Ectulinoogol = 100{1}0,0,0,0,0,0,1100 are different) * Add the Exulinoogol former name to the Petulinoogol article (as old Exulinoogol = 100{1}0,0,0,0,0,1100 = current Petulinoogol) * Redirect Exulinoogol to Petulinoogol (see above) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:21, May 18, 2017 (UTC)